The Lightning Storm
by devonbronyboy
Summary: After a strange stallion stumbles out of The EverFree forest, the main six befriend him while he recovers from his numerous injuries. But just when they begin to know him well, Lightning Steak is plagued by an ancient evil that has been around for countless millennia and is bent on the destruction of Lightning's very lineage. (Co-written by HaloMX664)
1. The Traveler

_**The**_ _**Lightning**_ **_Storm_**

_**Chapter**_**_1_**:

_**The**_ _**Traveler**_

"Just another day with my animals" Fluttershy said to herself as she handed out food to her critters.

It had been a week since Twilight had returned from that other dimension to retrieve her crown from Sunset Shimmer and yet there was something lingering in the air, almost like storm clouds lingering before a storm.

As Fluttershy looked up at the sky, she saw that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, except Rainbow Dash's napping cloud, which is always floating over PonyVille in one place or another.

"I just have this feeling. Do any of you feel it?" Fluttershy asked the animals and a few nodded their heads.

"Okay. Maybe I should tell Twilight" Fluttershy said.

As she stood up, she heard a loud noise from the EverFree Forest and she hid behind a bush as she saw what made the noise.

It was a brick red Pegasus with a blue and yellow mane and tail that resembled lightning. The figure came stumbling out of the forest and as the figure reached the edge of the forest, it fell over onto its side and emmited a loud moan of pain.

Fluttershy completely forgot to be afraid and rushed over to the fallen pony and was shocked by his numerous wounds and gashes.

"Come on critters, we have to get him to the hospital! Angel, can you go get Twilight while we carry him towards town?" she asked her pet bunny.

He nodded and rushed away quickly towards the library.

As she and the animals lifted him up, he became conscious and had a look of pain upon his face.

"Please…don't move me. I need to be levitated" he said in a small and unsteady voice.

"I just sent for one. If you wouldn't mind, could you please tell me your name?" she asked.

"My name is Lightning Streak" he said.

"Okay. You need some rest Lightning. Just close your eyes and rest. My friend is coming now" Fluttershy said as she saw Twilight running up.

"Thank you" Lightning mumbled as he passed out again.

Twilight levitated him and teleported herself, Fluttershy, and Lightning to the hospital.

"Doctor, this stallion needs immediate help" Twilight said as they entered the emergency room.

The doctor quickly stood up and told her to set him on the bed while several nurses rushed in behind Twilight and Fluttershy.

"You and our friend will have to leave the room while they work, Princess" a nurse said as she led the two out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Fluttershy, who is that stallion?" Twilight asked as they sat down.

"I don't really know much. All I know is that his name is Lightning Streak and he wondered out of the forest near my house" Fluttershy replied.

"Celestia should be informed of this. I'll be back in a short while. I hope he'll be okay" Twilight said as she left.

"So do I. most ponies that go into the EverFree and come out with wounds like that don't normally survive" Fluttershy muttered as she left the hospital with Twilight.


	2. In the Hospital

_**The**_ _**Lightning**_ _**Storm**_

_**Chapter**__**2**_:

_**In**_ _**the**_ _**Hospital**_

The next day Fluttershy decided to go visit the strange stallion she had found yesterday. She secretly hoped that he was okay. She has always cared about all creatures, even if they were complete strangers to her. When she arrived at the hospital she found her friends having a very interesting conversation.

"I told you already! I don't trust just any old stallion. Even if he was almost dead" Rainbow Dash was yelling.

"Well ah think you need ta' lighten up! He was lucky to come across Fluttershy's place when he did. He'd already lost a bunch o' blood" Applejack replied.

"Will you two stop having such a petty argument. It's hardly worth the oxygen. I think he looked like quite the stallion" Rarity said with an airy tone.

Twilight was just sitting in a chair while reading a book and didn't even give the slightest sign that she heard the argument going on. Fluttershy walked over and sat next to Twilight. After a few minutes a doctor came in the waiting room.

"He's in a stable condition if any of you mares wish to speak with him" the doctor said.

"Thank ya' kindly doctor. Come on ya'all, let's go see how he's doing" Applejack said.

The mares walked down a hall marked 'Bites and Abrassions' and entered the room with Lightning's name on it.

When they went in, they found Lightning Streak lying on a bed and reading a book titled 'Creatures of the EverFree' and he appeared to be looking intently at dome of the pictures of the animals.

"Hello. I do believe that you're the mares I have to thank for being alive" Lightning said as he put the book down.

"Well, mostly just Twilight here and Fluttershy pardner" Applejack said.

He looked over at the purple Unicorn and the yellow Pegasus with startling electric blue eyes. His blue and yellow mane where combed and his first was clean. He was covered in small bandages but there was a rather large one on his ribs.

"How are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked.

"A lot better than yesterday" he replied with a small smile.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash" Twilight said pointing to each pony as she said their name.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm very thankful to have come across Fluttershy when I did. I few more minutes and I might not have made it" Lightning said.

"You're welcome" Fluttershy said.

"So, I believe your name is Lightning Streak, correct?" Twilight asked.

"Yes it is" he replied.

"Well Lightning, I was just curios about a few things and I was wondering if you'd answer a few questions" Twilight asked.

"I'll answer what I can. Apparently I lost a bit of my memory" he said.

"How did that happen?" Applejack asked.

"According to the doctor I had a mild concussion when I passed out" Lightning replied.

"Oh you poor thing. I wish there was a way we could help you" Fluttershy said.

"There is no need to help me further. You saved my life and that's all I really need" he replied.

"But darling, surely we could help you with something! There are simply to many things you can't do while you're in this injured state" Rarity said.

"I really don't need anything, but thank you for your generosity" Lightning replied.

At that moment the doctor came back in with a few sheets of paper being levitated in front of him.

"Well Mister Streak, it looks like you're okay to leave. But you can't do any flying do to a sprained wing and I highly suggest that you don't do any running until your chest is fully healed".

"Thank you. Well, I'll be on my way now" Lightning said as he slowly got out of the bed and began limping towards the door.

"Now hold on one apple pickin' minute! Just look at yourself. You ain't in any state to be goin' anywhere!" Applejack stated.

"Yeah! And I haven't even given you a 'Welcome to PonyVille party' yet!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I wasn't planning on leaving the town. I obviously can't do much traveling right now. Wait, did you say PonyVille?" He asked as his face drained of color.

"Yes it is, why does that matter?" Rainbow asked with a suspicious tone.

"Crap" Lightning muttered as he turned and walked as fast as he could out of the hospital.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rainbow yelled as she flew out the door.

The other five mares ran outside and were surprised to find a dazed and confused Rainbow Dash sitting on her rump.

"Rainbow Dash, where did he go?!" Twilight asked.

"That's just it, I don't know. One moment he was here and when I went to grab him he dissapeared" Rainbow said.

"What do ya' mean he dissapeared. He ain't a Unicorn" Applejack said.

"I saw a flash of light, almost like lightning, and then he was gone" Rainbow replied.

"Hmmm...his name is Lightning Streak, but that doesn't explain how that's even possible" Twilight muttered.

"Oh you girls are quite silly! He's going into the hotel right now" Pinkie Pie said as she pointed down the road as a Pegasus with a blue and yellow manecut entered the hotel.

Twilight facehooved while Rainbow Dash sat there gaping like a fish. The mares all walked over to the hotel and quickly entered the hotel.

Excuse me sir, but was that Pegasus' name Lightning Streak by any chance?" Twilight asked the stallion behind the check in desk.

"Yes it is. Strange fellow he was. Tried to pay with some sort of foreign currency until I told him that we only except bits. But he still payed with bits and payed a bit more than he needed to, but he told me to keep the change" the stallion said with a small smile.

"Could you possibly tell us which room he's in?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. He's in room room number two. First one on the left down the hall" he said pointing down the hall on his left.

"Thanks" Twilight said and the mares all went down the hall.

Pinkie Pie was the first to reach the door and she knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door opened and Lightning was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you mares here?" He asked.

"Drop it bub! How come you didn't like knowing you're in PonyVille and how did you get over here so fast?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got up in his face.

Lightning calmly stared into Rainbow's purple eyes with his electric blue ones and she backed up a little bit from the sterness of his gaze.

"That is none of you're concern. Besides, I hardly know you mares and here you are following me around" he said.

"It's not that we are trying to stalk you darling, but the doctor said you shouldn't move to fast and seeing that you clearly moved faster than Rainbow Dash can is slightly disturbing" Rarity said.

Lightning grinned slightly and said, "That's an interesting theory. But what makes you think I had to move quickly?"

"Well, Rainbow says she saw a flash of light and you dissapeared" Twilight said.

"Merely a distraction while I briskly walked away. You were all to busy questioning Rainbow to notice me, but I do believe I saw Pinkie Pie gaze in my direction when I looked back for a moment" he said.

"But, but, I don't believe you! There's no way you could have walked that fast in your condition!" Rainbow Dash aregued.

"Believe what you want, but seeing is believing" Lightning said with a wink.

"Anyway, my mentor is coming to town later and she is looking forward to meeting you Lightning" Twilight said.

"Please, just call me Streak. And who might your mentor be?" He asked.

"Princess Celestia is my mentor. I've been studying with her since I was a filly" Twilight said proudly.

Lightning's face drained of color again and he slowly asked, "how long until she gets here?"

"About five minutes actually" Twilight said glancing at a clock just inside the door.

"Oh dear" he muttered as he turned around and walked back into the hotel room.

The mares followed him and found him in the small dining area drinking a hard cider from the fridge.

"Hey! You shouldn't drink alcohol before meeting royalty! That's almost an offense!" Rarity said.

"I know. But I'm gonna need it in my system. Now let's go meet your mentor" he said as he emptied the bottle and set it on the counter.

They all walked out of the hotel just as a golden chariot drawn by two white Pegasus wearing golden armor landed in the middle of the road.

Two large Alicorns stepped out of the chariot as the mares walked over towards it."Princess Luna, I didn't expect you to come too!" Twilight said as they apraoched Celestia and Luna.

"We thought is was necessary to come. This Lightning Streak of yours may be somepony we haven't seen in quite some time" Luna said.

"Where is he?" Celestia asked.

The mares all stepped aside and revealed Lightning sulking at the back of the group.

"Long time no see, Princesses" he said.

"It really is you. We haven't heard word of you in a long time, Streak" Luna said.

"Agreed. When was the last time we saw you?" Celestia asked.

"Hmmm...about two or three years ago, maybe more. I don't really know and I honestly don't care" he replied.

"Streak! That's no way to talk to the Princesses!" Rarity said.

"Hahaha, you're only partially right! I might not be allowed to talk to Princesses like that, but I can certainly talk to my aunts like that!" He said.

Several of the mares jaws dropped and Twilight appeared to have smoke coming from her horn.

"But, but, but..." was all Twilight could manage to say.

"Something tells me you're going to have to explain a few things" Celestia said.

Lightning looked over at Twilight's smoking horn and nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go to the library and discus this, shall we?" Luna asked.

"Sure Aunt Luna, but you might have to move Twilight with some sort of magic, or maybe a bucket of water would be sufficient" Lighting said with a chuckle.

(End chapter 2)

Thanks everybrony who reads this and don't forget to follow and favorite if you enjoyed this! And please feel free to look into my other works at any time!

Until next time my good people!


	3. Explanations

_**The**____**Lightning**____**Storm**_

_**Chapter**____**3**__**:**_

_**Explanations**_

After a few minutes of walking (and a bucket of water dumped on Twilight at Lightning's insistence) the main six, Luna, Celestia, and Lightning arrived at the library.

After they had all sat down in assorted chairs and beanbags (And Twilight had dried her hair) they were ready to listen to Lightning's explanation.

"Well, I'm not sure were to start. I suppose I could tell my whole life story, but that might take a few years" he said.

A few of the mares laughed but Celestia, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash didn't.

"Just tell them the more important facts" Celestia suggested in annoyance.

"Okay, so I guess I'll start with the fact that I'm Celestia and Luna's nephew. Yes it might not make sense but I'll explain that" Lightning said.

"My great great great great (a few more greats later) grandfather was their brother, but he was born a normal Pegasus for some unknown reason. He had a few children and technically that makes Celestia and Luna my aunts" he explained.

"So obviously you lived in Canterlot at some point, correct?" Twilight asked.

"Most of my life" Lightning replied.

"Then how come I never saw you during my studies with Princess Celestia when I was still her student?" Twilight asked.

"Aunt Celestia sent me to that horrible high society school system they have in Canterlot" he replied.

"Ooh! Then I bet you're very sophisticated" Rarity said.

"Oh sure I know all that stuff, but that just isn't me. I prefer to be able to run free and not live among the snobs" he said proudly while Luna muttered "lucky" under her breath.

"Wait, why was it Celestia that sent you to the school?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

I glared at her in pure hatred and said, "Because they're dead"

The mares around me all looked sympathetic while Rainbow Dash looked ashamed of herself and hung her head.

"If ya don't mind me askin, what happened to 'em?" Applejack asked.

"It's not what you would expect. Auntie, you might have to fill them in on this" I said as I turned to Celestia.

"A long time ago, there was a prophecy made about a stallion that would bring peace to the land and protect it against the most evil spirit of all time; Slaughtering Slash. It was said that a descendent of our brother would be the one to end Slash once and for all, but unfortunately Slash heard of the prophecy and has hunted every descendent of our brother, and now Lightning Streak is the very last descendent" Celestia explained sadly.

"So whatever attacked you in the forest, was that Slash?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, it was one of his many minions. And I ensured I killed it first. I had more than one reason to kill it as well" Lightning said.

"Why was there more than one reason?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because I had to have revenge for my parents on that demon that took them from me" he replied darkly.

"That is why you dissapeared?! You ran away to hunt that beast and took the risk of dying to get revenge?!" Celestia asked sternly.

"You're point?" He asked.

"MY POINT is that you are far to valuable to be throwing you're life into harms way!" Celestia said angrily.

"Once again I have proven that nopony cares about me, they only care about me either defeating Slaughtering Slash or having some kids that might do it" Lightning said as he stormed out of the library.

"Oh dear, should we go after him?" Rarity asked.

"No, he needs to cool down or else his magic will be uncontrollable" Celestia said with caution.

"What magic? He doesn't seem to have any magic, and he doesn't have a horn!" Rainbow pointed out.

"No he doesn't have a horn, but my brother found a way for Pegasi to have magical abilities and applied it to his lineage as to increase the chance that Slash would be defeated" Celestia said.

"That explains how he got away from Rainbow so fast, but how in tarnation did he do that?" Applejack asked.

"Well, their family have named their children for the type of magic they possess. Lightning Steak has powers over lightning and electricity. So along with frying things instantly, he can move as fast as a lightning bolt" Celestia explained.

"That's kinda cool" Rainbow Dash muttered as she stared out the door with a thoughtful expression.

**Lightning's** **POV**:

"I can't believe the nerve of that Rainbow maned freak! She hardly even knows me and yet she seems to think that I'm some sort of criminal or something" I thought to myself as in walked down the road trying to clear my head.

Apparently I shouldn't have looked down when I did because as soon as I looked down I ran into somepony. I quickly caught the pony and and helped it back to its feet.

"Sorry about that. I'm a bit repressed right now I said as I realized a had run into a mare.

She had white furband a light blue mixed with dark blue mane and was wearing a pear of headphones and her cutie mark was also a pair of headphones.

"No sweat man, I also wasn't looking where I was going, was getting my grove on" she said pointing to the headphones.

"Cool, see you around" I said as I walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" She called and she ran to catch up to me.

"You never told me you're name" she stated.

"Oh sorry, the name's Lightning Streak" I said to the mare.

"Cool, I'm Vinyl Scratch. Hey, wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

"I doubt it. I just got healre yesterday" I said.

"No no, I know I've seen you before. Maybe we went to school together or something?" She asked.

"Maybe. I went to Canterlot though" I said.

"Hey, that's where I went too! We must've known each other or something!" She said tapping her head.

"Wait a second, you were that pony that always ticked off the teachers and refused to be proper!" She said suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, that was me" I said.

"Dude! You were my inspiration to do something besides live a normal life! Why if I hadn't followed your example, I wouldn't have become a DJ!" Vinyl said enthusiastically.

"Really? I didn't think I was really inspirational" I said.

"Dude, you clearly didn't listen to yourself. I remember your last day at Canterlot High when you made that speech from pure awesomeness! 'I will not become a snobby piece of useless trash. I'm going to go do something worthwhile and I don't ever plan on wasting my life buying the latest fashions or eating fancy food that has tiny portions. I will become more than a stallion, I will become a name that will be remembered throughout history for millennia to come'"

"Wow, you remembered that?" I asked in shock.

"I did more than remember it, I memorized it and used it as a moral code!" Vinyl said.

"Wow, that makes me feel quite appreciated for once" I said quietly.

"No prob man. Hey, you wanna come by my place and check out my awsome recording studio?" She asked.

"Sure, but I'm gonna need some food first" I said as my stomach moaned loudly.

Vinyl laughed and we walked away towards a small cafe looking building in the distance.

(End chapter 3)

Well, what did you guys think? Getting interesting, right? And I haven't even gotten into a major detail about Lightning Streak yet, but don't worry folks, it'll be in the next update!


	4. Ify Alicorn and Rainbow Revelations

A/N- Sorry updates for this and all my other stories have taken so long, I've been sick numerous times in the past and it makes it hard to work on my stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to updating my other stories soon and hope you all will consider reading them.

_**The**_ **_Lightning_** _**Storm**_

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Ify Alicorn and Rainbow Revelations_**

Lightning walked away from the library in disgust. He couldn't believe the nerve of those mares! And that Rainbow Dash, argh! Why would anypony care how his parents died?

Lightning was so busy thinking about how stupid he was for stumbling into PonyVille that he accidentally walked right into some pony exiting a house.

"Oops, sorry" Lightning mumbled as he continued to walk forward.

"Hold on just a second. You seem rather troubled" the pony said As he put a hoof on Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning turned around to face the pony and came across quite the sight. Standing there was a white Alicorn with a red mane and tail that had a strip of black through them.

The Alicorn stood there with an expression that clearly showed he was worried about Lightning, but Lightning just stood there with a blank expression.

"Why does it matter if I'm troubled. It won't be the first time nor the last. I can handle it" Lightning said.

"Its not that I doubt you, but its better to let your emotions out then let them build up. I should know" the Alicorn said while he flinched from some previous experience.

"Thanks, but I haven't ever needed anypony, and there's no need to start" Lightning said as he went to walk away.

Lightning took about two steps before his leg gave out but luckily the Alicorn caught him.

"Well, at least let me help you get where you're going. Clearly you have some bad injuries" the Alicorn said as he pointed to Lightning's numerous bandages.

"Fine. What's your name?" Lightning asked.

"My name is Ify, Ify Shield. What's yours?" The Alicorn asked.

"Lightning Streak" lightning replied.

"Cool name. Better than Ify. Makes me sound like I can't make a decision" Ify said.

"Yeah, but at least its original" Lightning replied and they both chuckled.

"Hey Ify, who's your new friend?" I heard a female voice ask.

Behind Ify a green mare with a white mane and tail along with a cutie mark of a lyre came out of the house behind him.

"This is Lightning Streak. Lightning, this is Lyra Heartstrings" Ify said.

"Nice to meet you" Lightning said as he shook her hoof.

"Likewise" Lyra said enthusiastically.

"So are you two together, or just friends?" Lightning asked.

Both ponies blushed and Ify finally replied with, "Umm...somewhere in between, I think"

"No need to get twists in your tails, just thought I'd ask" Lightning said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, where were you heading?" Ify asked Lightning.

"I don't know, just away from the library" Lightning replied.

"Why are you running away from the library?" Lyra asked.

"Because...because of them" Lightning said pointing towards a group of six assorted mares and the two rulers of Equestria.

"You aren't in trouble with the law, are you?" Lyra asked suspiciously.

"Depends on how you look at it. The law being my two aunts, then yes" Lightning replied bitterly.

The group stopped next to the three ponies and there was a collective gasp as they saw Ify.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. Who might you be?" Celestia asked Ify.

"My name is Ify, and I have reason to believe you are the ruler of this country?" Ify stated.

"Yes, me and my sister Luna rule Equestria. And we thank you kindly Ify for keeping our nephew out of trouble" Celestia said.

"It wasn't any trouble at all, your Majesty" Ify replied.

"Might I ask where you're from?" Twilight asked stepping forward.

"Well...I'm not from anywhere around here, why?" Ify asked.

"Tis' been a long time since there hath been a male Alicorn known to Equestria" Luna explained.

"Interesting, but I honestly haven't been around here very long" Ify said.

"Its true your Majesties. I just met Ify earlier today" Lyra said stepping forward.

"This is rather interesting development. None the less we welcome you to Equestria, Ify" Celestia said.

"Thank you. And I'm honored to meet the rulers of Equestria, as well as Lightning's aunts" Ify said.

"You didn't waste any time in sharing that information, did you?" Celestia asked Lightning.

"Lyra thought I was in trouble with the law" Lightning explained.

"Well, technically we are the law, and Lightning is in trouble. However, he hasn't committed any crimes" Celestia said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey! I just made that joke!" Lightning exclaimed as everpony laughed.

"Yeah, but Princesses are twenty percent cooler than Pegasus who run off in anger" Rainbow Dash gloated.

"Oh that's right! But coming from your mouth you wouldn't know MY acomlishments" Lightning said smugly.

"Oh yeah? What've you done that the princesses couldn't do?" Rainbow asked as she got in Lightning's face.

"Hmm...single handedly defeated an army of timber wolves, fought off a pair of hydra, took down several manticores, and I've even had the pleasure of befriending a thousand year old dragon" Lightning said proudly.

"You did all of this during the time you were gone?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, there's more. But I don't feel like recounting every event that happened, just the major ones" Lightning said with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah Mr. Tough Guy? As soon as you're healed up we're gonna settle this old school!" Rainbow yelled.

"I look forward to it" Lightning replied with a determined grin.

Lightning turned to ask Ify a question but he saw that Ify was busy kissing Lyra passionately.

"Well, I guess they are together" Lightning said with a smirk.

"Hey! I wasn't finished arguing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I was" Lightning replied and started limping away as soon as everypony's backs were turned.

"Oh no you don't" Rainbow Dash muttered as she flew after Lightning.

Rainbow Dash flew behind Lightning at a distance to make sure Lightning wouldn't see her following him.

"What's he up too?" Rainbow muttered as she watched Lightning walk down the road until he came to an apparently random house, then he quickly entered the house and shut the door.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew over to the door and peared inside.

Inside was a very nicely furnished house with antique furniture. Everything from the lamps to the rug to the couch all looked ancient, like nopony had redecorated in ages.

Then she saw Lightning walking out of a closet in the office room off of the living room. He was wearing a large brown overcoat that went perfectly with his brick red fur.

He took a quick look around the room and then went outside after locking the door. Just as he started walking away, Rainbow Dash flew down in front of him and bombed him with questions.

"Why were you in some pony's house? Why'd you take that coat? And don't you know it's illegal to enter a house without permission and it's illegal to take stuff from pony's house?" Rainbow got out in one breath.

Lightning gave her a very stern gaze. Rainbow Dash looked slightly scared by the time he finally started to explain.

"This IS my house. This belonged to my parents so now it is mine by right. I figure since I'm gonna be here a while I might as well use it" he said.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just trying to figure out what kind of a stallion you are" Rainbow said with a sad expression.

"What in Equestria do you mean?" Lightning asked.

"I was trying to figure out what you're like. When I saw you go in there I became suspicious that you were the criminal type..." Rainbow replied.

"If you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask?" Lightning asked.

"Because...because...because I have a long history of being lied to" Rainbow said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was little, I was kidnapped by some very bad ponies. They told me that they wouldn't hurt me, all they wanted was money. When my parents paid the ransom, those ponies killed them and took the money, and I was left with no family" Rainbow said sadly while looking down at the ground.

Lightning stood there for a moment and looked very troubled. He knew what that was like but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to share that sort of information.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Lightning finally said.

"Thanks, but I'm past it now. Now my goal is to prove to everpony that anypony that suffers a tragedy can still be one of the best" she said with a small smile.

Lightning stood there for a moment in deep thought before finally saying, "Well, that's kind of what I've been trying to do as well".

"Really?"

"Yeah. The whole point of me traveling was to go around as far and wide as I could and rid the world of as many minions as possible" Lightning said.

"So you ran off to fight the very things that ruined your life?" Rainbow Dash asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, and I've made sure that I took down some of the strongest ones to send a clear message; I'm taking them all down" Lightning said sternly.

"Wow, but weren't you ever lonely out there?" She asked.

"Dreadfully lonely at times, but I figured it was a small price to pay to put things right" he replied in a saddened tone.

"Have you ever had anypony special in your life?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"At one point I really liked a Zebra I met in the forest, but she said she was going to remain single but we could still be friends" Lightning replied.

"Was her name Zecora by any chance?" Rainbow asked.

"As a matter of fact, it was, but why does all this matter?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know, I was just making conversation" Rainbow replied.

"Okay then" Lightning mumbled.

Both Rainbow Dash and Lightning were startled by the sudden outcry of "Found them!" and they turned to see Pinkie Pie next to them and the others were trotting up the road.

"Where have you been?!" Celestia asked Lightning sternly.

"At my house. Last I checked it's my house and I have the key, so I had every right to be here" Lightning said.

"Wait, this is your house?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, it belonged to my parents and now it is mine by right" Lightning explained.

"Well, ain't that better than a barrel o' cider! That means ya' can stick around for a while why you heal up!" Applejack said.

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea" Celestia said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't agree to anything!" Lightning said quickly.

"True, but seeing as Celestia and myself are your elder family members, you have to listen to us" Luna said.

Lightning sat on his rump and folded his forehooves across his chest. "You can't make me stay here" he said indignantly.

"We don't have too" Celestia said with a smile.

"Then how are you gonna keep me here?" Lightning asked suspiciously.

"The Element Bearers can hold you here. It isn't hard to detain a Pegasus with a bad wing" Luna said with a smile.

"Oooh! WegottahaveawelcometoPonyVilleparty! Withlotsofcandyandcakeandstreemersand...pphhtt" Pinkie said before Lightning stuck his hoof in her mouth.

"I don't think you need ANY sugar filled sweets right now" he stated plainly.

"You simply can't tell ponies what they can and can't do" Rarity said.

"I wasn't telling her what to do, I was stating a fact. Anyway, what's for lunch? I'm starving, I could really go for a large order of hayfries and a dandelion sandwich" Lightning said as he got up and began walking away towards the cafe down the road.

Before anypony could follow him, Celestia drew their attention with a wave of magic that teleported her in front of all of them.

"Be very careful with Lightning Streak. He doesn't like talking about family because of his parents and he has some very random mood swings, like what you just witnessed" Celestia warned.

"Yes, and it is advisable that one or more of you become VERY good friends with him in case he becomes rather...angry" Luna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked cautiously.

"Well, when he becomes greatly angered, he will begin a rave that is not easily stopped. If he has close friends present he will put more effort into controlling his anger" Celestia said.

"Almost sounds like one of those special warriors from that book series I read" Ify said.

"What the series about?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It was about peop...ponies that were half god, but were mortal warriors that fought to protect their godly parents' home" Ify said.

"Either way, be very careful and mind yourselves my little ponies. We can't afford to lose him, especially since he has yet to have any children" Celestia said.

"Why does it matter if he has children? And who would want to have kids with him anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is important because if he isn't the one destined to destroy our greatest enemy, than it has to be one of his descendants" Celestia explained.

"We won't let you down princess" Twilight said and the rest of the ponies nodded in agreement.

As the group walked away, Celestia and Luna stood there watching them walk towards the cafe in the distance.

"Sister, I fear that Lightning may have to be the descendant of legend" Luna said.

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"His incapability to have friends, his random mood swings, and his abilities are all of concern. It is doubtful that he will ever have any offering and surely he will be tempted to join our enemy" Luna said sadly.

"I have little fear about any of those things" Celestia said.

"Oh? What gives you such confidence?" Luna asked.

"He may not be the most socially active, but his heart is in the right place and that's all that matters when it comes to temptation. As for getting a mate, that may not be as difficult as thought" Celestia said happily.

"Not as difficult? Celestia, are we speaking of the same Lightning Streak?" Luna asked.

"It appeared to me quite plainly that Lightning has grabbed the attention of Rainbow Dash's heart, even though she may not quite understand her emotions for him yet" Celestia explained.

"How could that have happened? Especially with how rude he can be" Luna said.

"Maybe it has something to do with losing their parents at young ages" Celestia suggested.

"Well, if that's the case, I hope you are right. They'd look nice together" Luna said.

"I just hope for his sake that they will get together eventually. Otherwise the battle may be lost" Celestia said solemnly.


End file.
